


Azuneth Downfall - save the last dragon

by AdinnaVesta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon Shifter Yuuri, Dragon shifter, Fantasy AU, M/M, Savior Viktor, mythical creatures AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinnaVesta/pseuds/AdinnaVesta
Summary: Due to an event called the Great Hunt started by human kings and their occult mages several thousand years ago, mythical creatures have been disappearing over the years. Faeries and Elven folks started hiding but they were still sniffed out, mermaids swam to the bottom of the ocean and the winged creatures flew away to the skies but they were also tracked down. Highbred, Lowbred, Royalty and common Dragons went into hiding and some had resorted to suicide before they were even hunted. As several centuries went by, it was time for the Great Hunt again, and Viktor Nikiforov was determined to save the Last Dragon in existence.Problem is, the last dragon has been in hiding for centuries and nobody has ever seen him. But the human oracle informed them that he is still, in fact, alive somewhere. Can Viktor find him before everything else is too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> So here you are. This AU won the poll with 40+ votes and the Angel AU got 30+ votes. :D  
> ***  
> And also, I drew a Cover Art for this new Fanfic. :D  
> >> [Azuneth Downfall Cover Art](http://i.imgur.com/wzVeGM9.png) <<  
> ***  
> I hope you guys enjoy this new fic of mine, :D *runs around in circles*  
> ***

*****

 

“I don’t cater to penniless people. _Leave._ ” An old, human male shoved at a man clad in a black cloak and hood, he pushed him outside his inn as he looked around the empty streets of the city. The cloaked man only stood along the entrance and the old human looked at him angrily before he slammed the oak door in his face.

The cloaked man sighed as he turned around and walked along the dark streets of Hearthwood City. It was already almost midnight and the last available inn didn’t accept him. Where was he supposed to sleep now? He sighed again as his feet dragged him off the city gates and towards the dense forest entrance, he had no choice but to camp out in the open again. He only hoped that there would be a river or stream nearby so he wouldn’t have any problems with hygiene and food.

As he walked along the rocky and grassy grounds of the forest, he let his instinct guide him as he heightened his senses for a bit. He settled with a fraction of his sense of smell and hearing as his eyes darted around the forest floor. He saw several owls and bats fly above him, there was a slight swoosh of a nearby brush and a deer jumped out of it. Upon seeing the cloaked man, the deer squawked in fear and skidded to a halt, then it jumped back into the thick bushes. The wind howled eerily as the trees swayed around him.

“That hurt my feelings.” The cloaked man deadpanned as he sighed again. He continued his way towards the heart of the forest, the chances of hunter traps scattered around that area was slim, so he loved the center of _any_ forests. Twigs cracked under his boots as he made his way, the forest trail ended after walking for a few minutes and he sniffed twice before going left where there were thicker trees and bushes. He avoided stray branches and he didn’t mind the company of two owls that hooted several meters above him. They flew at a distance that indicated that they were wary of him. He glanced up at them and they flew away in alarm.

“Seriously? Am I really that ugly?” the man said as he rubbed his tired eyes. His two-week journey back to his mountain was so tiring when you do it by foot. He had no money with him since he was the ever-so-lucky fellow and his money pouch was stolen two days ago. The man saw the forest clearing and he could already hear the steady gush of water. He thanked no one in particular as his footsteps grew faster, intent on taking a bath first before settling in for the night.

A snap of a twig from a few meters behind him stopped him from his tracks. His form visibly stiffened as he turned around and directed all of his attention towards the unwanted sound.

Which was a mistake.

The cloaked man, having narrowed all of his attention and instinct towards the first sound, wasn’t able to notice the second one. A large man with tattoos and tons of scars crept up behind him silently and he held up a steel net chain strong enough to withstand a lion’s attack.

“You’re one of _them_. Aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question to begin with so the cloaked man didn’t respond. He didn’t move as he watched a figure emerged from the dark trees. It was a middle-aged human male and he looked like a soldier from Hearthwood city. What were they doing inside the forest at this time?

”I’m sure you’re thinking about what we’re doing in the forest at this time of the night.” The new comer smirked as he took a calculated step forward.

The cloaked man’s nostrils flared when he inhaled sharply and he smelled another one. He whipped around immediately but his upper body was suddenly wrapped with strong steel chains. He tried to break free but a strong blow against his gut cut him off as he slumped towards the ground, coughing.

“Are you a Fae by any chance?” the soldier asked as he walked around the cloaked man, he was a few yards away from him, maintaining his distance. His eyes were cold and calculating as he nodded at his companion, telling him to leave and report to their station after securing the chains around the captured creature.

The cloaked man was still silent which had irked the soldier. He cocked his head to the side as he raised his hand to pull out his sword from its sheath. The sound of the blade as it was unsheathed made the cloaked man’s head jerk up. It was still dark and the moon was hidden behind thick clouds so the soldier couldn’t really see his face at the moment. But no matter, he didn’t need to see his victim’s face before killing them. He’d have lots of time to analyze that when they’re finally dead and unmoving.

“Still won’t talk? I’m guessing you’re a Fae, but your body build is close to a Winged One. Where are your wings? Mind showing them to me so I can cut them off and sell it?” the soldier said as he goaded him and he slowly crept towards the cloaked man. The soldier’s blade was pointed at his victim and he couldn’t help but smile as he mentally added one more point to his Mythical Creature Hunted list.

“A Winged One’s set of wings are permanently shown. And a Fae’s body is always glowing.” The cloaked man said as he finally sat up straight and faced the soldier who had stopped in his tracks.

“May I know why you’re hunting our _kind_?” the cloaked man politely asked as he waited for an answer, in which the solder wasn’t in the mood to give him. The soldier suddenly yelled and swung the sword high above his head, he smirked as he swung the blade down, right in the middle of his victim’s face.

It was dark and the wind howled. When the soldier didn’t feel any physical contact upon slashing his target, he immediately jumped back and was already in a defensive stance as he stared at the spot where he last saw his victim.

“Are you an elf then?! Elves have invisibility tricks right?! How dare you mock me!” the soldier spat and screamed, his body whipped around frantically as he searched for his target. He was now sweating and his heart beat was loud against his ears.

“It wasn’t my intention to mock you. And no, the Elves only know how to trick the human eye, it’s not really _the_ invisibility you’re talking about.”

The soldier cried out and he turned around with a swing of his sword when he heard his victim talk against his ear. He hit nothing and he looked around nervously as his eyes searched for him again.

“Sh-Show yourself! I will fucking murder you, you cheeky little bastard!” the solder screamed as he swung his blade frantically.

“I’ll ask you again, why are you hunting us?” the cloaked man’s voice was located somewhere near the soldier but he couldn’t pinpoint the exact location, so he just swung his blade randomly and hoped that it would hit him.

“Ha! As if I’d tell you the reason, you demon!” the soldier spat as he stopped his random sword swinging and gasped for breath.

“Those creatures are locked up beneath us, and I assure you, you wouldn’t want to encounter one of them.” The cloaked man said as he materialized behind the soldier.

“How’d you-! What are yo-” the soldier sputtered and gasped as he jumped away from the cloaked man, his sword at the ready again.

“You shouldn’t be surprised, though. You did, _somehow_ , track me down. You should be ready for all possible circumstances when you’ve already hunted our kind before.” The cloaked man said, his voice turned icy as he slowly stepped forward. The chains that were coiled around his body melted one by one without any physical contact. The soldier gulped when he saw that and he backed away rather hastily, his legs were heavy as he tried to make them move faster.

“Wh-what are you?” the soldier asked once more as he felt his back hit a tree trunk and he couldn’t help but whine. The hand holding his sword was shaking as he tried his best not to show his fear.

The cloaked man inhaled deeply. He let it all out in one breath as he stepped forward and touched the tip of the sword with his pointy finger. The part of the blade that was in contact with the man’s finger suddenly melted, and the rest of the blade followed suit. The soldier cried out as he threw the now empty hilt away as he pressed himself against the tree trunk.

“Y-you’re a..”

The cloaked man’s head cocked to the side as he removed the hood of his cloak, the clouds finally parted and the moonlight shone throughout the clearing. The soldier’s eyes went wide and his face paled as he finally saw the man’s face.

“So.. It’s true..- There’s still..- We thought.. there’re no more…” the soldier’s words died in his throat as he felt the blood inside his veins freeze at the sight in front of him.

The half of the man’s face was covered with shiny black scales, there was a thin line of smoke coming out of his nostrils as he breathed, his hair was black and long, there were also two, small, onyx horns atop his head, and his glowing crimson eyes were narrowed at him. He was in half-human half-dragon form but it was still an eerie sight.

“ _Dragon Shifter_.” The soldier whispered in fear. When he saw the dragon’s sudden smile, the soldier lost all hope for survival. He felt his limbs go limp as he slid down on the ground. He didn’t notice that his eyes were wet with tears and that his body was shaking.

“I’m sorry. But I have to do this.” said a voice that held no remorse. The soldier saw the dragon’s mouth open as he heard him take a sharp breath and with it, a low crackling sound of flames followed. The soldier closed his eyes as he screamed when he felt his whole body heat up at first, the metal of his armor slowly melting along his skin, before his body burst in flames and all that was left was a heap of burnt body and the smell of it made the dragon’s stomach rumble. Surprisingly, the tree behind him was unharmed.

“ **Ugh**. No, I don’t like to have a burnt human for dinner. Thank you.” the dragon shifter told no one in particular as he stared at the body for a few seconds. He felt a pang of guilt but he chose ignore it. He had to. He had to kill in order to survive. The elders of his dragon lineage told him to kill if he was cornered and trapped. Or else he’d be one of the many victims of the human’s Hunt.

The dragon sighed as he grabbed the charred body, dragged it towards the river and threw it at the middle. He watched it float for a few seconds before it was taken away by the water current. His stomach rumbled again and he looked around, his eyes and nose searched for nearby prey. He wanted a whole cow or horse right now but he doubted there’d be any in this part of the forest.

He settled for a matured deer that just traipsed across the clearing, the dragon breathed a small fireball that got the deer on its legs and it burned slowly. He watched the deer hop around in pain and after a few moments, it went down as the deer stilled and its whole body burned to perfection.

_Yum._

The dragon dragged the deer’s body towards a shaded part of the clearing as he sat on a big rock and began eating. His mind was somewhere else as he ate, and he didn’t notice a pair of eyes that stared at him from behind a thicket of shrubs. There was a small rustle of leaves and the dragon’s head whipped up at the sound. When he saw and felt nothing, he shrugged and resumed eating his very late dinner and assumed that the sound was just nocturnal animals doing their thing.

A large man emerged from the forest entrance as he ran back hastily towards the city gates. He replayed the recent event in his head. There was one near their city. A Dragon Shifter. The man leered as he dashed towards the open gates and his mind went towards the gold bounty. He would form a team of experienced Dragon Hunters in the morning and that bounty would be his in no time.

 

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> I am severely sorry for the super delayed update on this one. I was kind of busy this week and yeah..
> 
> But, here you go! Chapter 2. :D
> 
> ***

*****

 

“ **Hey!** Hey, you lonely fire breather! I have your cow carcass!” a hooded figure stepped inside the secret entrance of a dark cave as he dragged a butchered cow carcass along with him. The figure’s steps were light and bouncy as he made his way across the cave floor. He noticed several emeralds and rubies glittered along the floor as well.

“I told you not to call me that, Phichit.” A deep rumble sounded from further down within the cave, the figure lifted up the hood of his robe and it revealed a male Fae. His long, dark hair was braided down to his waist as his elven ears twitched at the echo of the dragon’s voice. His tanned skin glowed faintly as he tried not to glow brightly in anticipation as his friend doesn’t appreciate bright things when inside his glenn.

“Oh, c’mon Yuu-chan~ We’ve been friends for 104 years! I’m entitled to call you whatever I want!” the Fae laughed as he made his way deeper along his friend’s cave. The stone walls were high inside and the floor was cold as he traipsed bare-footed. He reached a wide fork and he chose the left one as it led downwards, along a dark path.

“Do you want me to end that 104 years of friendship then?” the deep grumble resonated within the cave walls once again as he replied. A sound of something sharp as it scrapped along the floor can be heard as the Fae walked a few more moments until he reached the entrance of an underground river. He paused to stare at his dragon friend who had just finished bathing along the crystal clear water.

The fae whistled low and he immediately sidestepped and evaded a fireball aimed at his head. He laughed as he threw the cow carcass along his friend’s feet.

“A peace offering, your highness.” The fae bowed low and he wasn’t able to dodge the rather harsh tap on his head by a black talon.

“I told you, stop that already. My status is long gone.” the enormous black dragon sat up on its hind legs as he poked at the carcass in front of him. His black scales shone brighter under the glowing crystals that were attached along the cave ceiling and walls as he sniffed at the dead cow. His long black hair was wet and he shook his head a few times to get the excess water off before devouring the carcass in one go. The two, long, onyx horns atop his head shone brightly as the glowing crystals hit them with their own light.

“Lovely.” The fae made a disgusted face as he watched his friend eat before walking towards a boulder just beside the underground river. He sat on top of it as he watched his friend chew the remaining meat out.

“You haven’t really gone out and explored the surrounding area for a few months now, have you?” he said as his legs moved back and forth.

“Let’s just say I don’t want to be seen anymore.” The dragon sighed as he got up and stretched his hind legs. His wings were tucked against his back and the fae guessed that he hasn’t used them for quite some time now. He wanted to see him fly up in the clouds once again. Living as a hermit dragon for the past century was a bit boring if you ask the fae, the outside world was so exciting and enjoyable and his dragon friend missed **tons** of human events already.

“Don’t tell me the reason for your hiding was because of that failed hunt on you a hundred years back? Those remaining soldiers would be dead and rotting by now.” The fae tried to talk to his friend as he grabbed one apple from his brown sling bag. He took a bite as he watched the dragon sit again and sigh.

“Well, yes and no.” the dragon sighed once more as he tried not to think about what had happened years prior. Yes, he won that dragon ‘raid’ singled handedly, even with a force of a hundred dragon hunters, but the left side of his face was blinded and scarred by that one, irritatingly strong soldier. Although he had killed the man in the end, it didn’t change the fact that his left eye was gone and whenever he switches into his human form, he would see the left side of his face and it was now marred by a thick scar starting from his jawline, right between his left eye, and up to his forehead. In dragon form, the scar was not that obvious since his whole body was covered in scales, but his left eye was closed shut since he had asked his fae friend to remove the damage eyeball years ago.

“You know that humans marry and have kids, right? And I heard before that the soldier had a family of his own so chances are, he already told his family and friends about me and I am one hundred percent sure that they know about me and I’m also sure that some of the soldiers escaped and I wasn’t able to hunt them down since I was also injured that time so.. yeah. I don’t want to risk it. To go into hiding was the best choice.” The dragon finished as he huffed a small amount of fire against his feet to warm the ground that he was currently sitting on.

“So you left the scene and found out that they had burned your forest homeland then you fled the scene once again, travelling for days without rest or even stopping to eat and then you collapsed along my own forest clearing and then we became best of friends ever since!” the fae finished with a clap of his hand and he laughed at the dragon’s unimpressed glare.

“Yes, thank you for summing that up.” he grunted as he laid his head on his forearms. He wanted to go out again of course, but the memories of being hunted time and time again would always resurface and the images stayed right behind his eyes, err, eye. He wanted to fly, to feel his wings ache after hours and hours of being up there in the skies. To waddle around lakes and rivers, be it in his dragon or human form. He’d enjoyed attending several human occasions as well, their parties were nice and fun. But he had to give them all up now, he had to survive.

His dragon race rapidly declined over the first century of his life and his tribe became nomads as they run away place after place. The dragon tribe elders and leaders became victim of their own kind’s betrayal. Much to Yuu’s dismay. Why would they do such a thing? They only wanted a safe place to stay, to live peacefully.

“Say, Phichit..” The black dragon’s head rose once again as he looked at his fae friend inquisitively. Phichit tilted his head to the side to show he was listening.

“Uhm, if I go back out there and uh.. mingle with _them_ once again..” the dragon started and his fae friend’s eyes widened almost immediately.

“Are you sure they.. I mean.. are you sure they won’t start.. turning their weapons at me? I’m going as a human of course, but.. I don’t know..” the dragon sighed again as he lowered his head once more. It hurt to see his friend this dejected, and the fae would do anything to make him go out there with confidence once again.

“Here’s the deal.” Phichit started as he bounced off the boulder and walked towards his friend. He looked up and stared at the dragon’s crimson eyes.

“Come with me to Mythwall’s Annual Heroes Celebration tomorrow!” The fae suggested as he tried not to squeal in excitement. The dragon’s eye widened when he heard the word ‘hero’ and his form instantly stiffened.

“Are you out of your mind!? _Me_? Go in _there_? A _dragon_?” he blurted out and he shook his head as he got to his feet slowly so he could go return to his chamber and rest. “Forget it, forget it, Phichit. I don’t want to go anymore.”

“Wait! I wasn’t done talking! You could wear one of my stealth charms!” the fae ran alongside his friend frantically as the dragon stopped his stomping to glare at him.

“The charm that allows you to hide your essence among humans?” the dragon asked as the fae nodded, pulling the said charm from the inside of his bag. It was a silver necklace with a crystal embedded in the middle.

“But.. that only works for your kind, right? My race’s magic flow is different.” The dragon huffed as he continued his pace once more. The fae only ran in front of him in a hurry and the dragon stopped in his tracks so he wouldn’t accidentally squish his friend with his front claws, although that won’t really happen since Phichit was a fae sorcerer and he could get away with anything.

“Yes I know! But this one’s made especially for a dragon!” the fae said as he lifted the necklace up and he had a look on his face that screamed _‘Try it!._ The black dragon sighed as he sat on his hind legs once again, he looked pointedly at his friend as he rubbed his temple in exasperation.

“Are you even sure it’ll work?” he said but he had closed his eye and called forth the black flames from within as he started to shift anyway.

“Wouldn’t hurt to try, right?!” the fae said and he took several steps back as he saw black flames envelop his friend, the crackle of magic surrounded him as well as his form slowly receded. The flames and magic disappeared along with the cloud of black smoke as he now stared at his dragon friend’s human form.

Phichit pursed his lips as he tried not to whistle again, but he couldn’t help but ogle at the sight in front of him. Yuu’s human form was _hot_. No other words were needed, thank you very much. His skin was pale and smooth, his long black hair stopped right above his knees and the fae remembered how soft and silky they were against his hands. His body was lean and the fae resisted the urge to stare at the lower parts of his friend’s naked body. The thick scar along the left side of his face was there, the dragon’s left eye was closed and his remaining crimson eye was sullen and clouded.

“Hey, Yuu.. Are you really sure about this hermit dragon thingy? Like, you _really_ want to be alone and hide forever?” the fae asked as he slowly walked towards the dragon again.

Yuu’s head snapped up as he was changing into his human clothes, some worn out trousers were lying around and he found a thin shirt beside it. “Well, that was the plan, yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Nothing really.. It’s just..” the fae reached his friend and couldn’t help but to card his fingers into his black, silky locks. The dragon’s form straightened after he finished his task and he now stood a head taller than the fae sorcerer.

“What is it?” Yuu blinked questioningly as he stared down at his friend. Phichit cleared his throat and handed the necklace over to him before he stepped back a few times.

“J-Just..- Just try it. We have to make sure it’s working..” the fae said as he tried not to show how flustered he was. The dragon shrugged and he wrapped the necklace around his neck and stood there. Phichit turned away and grabbed one of his magical artifacts from his bag, a jewel-encrusted tome in a shape of a card. He closed his eyes as he let the fae magic flow all around him. The jewel embedded in the tome glowed as the magic tendrils sneaked out from within him, crawling along the cave floor, walls and ceiling, searching for a different essence and existence other than him, but found none.

Phichit’s eyes snapped open and he turned back towards his dragon friend who was standing there awkwardly, waiting for him to finish.

“It worked! I couldn’t.. like..- I couldn’t sense you! I used my own magic and I couldn’t feel you here!” the fae exclaimed rather excitedly as he shook his friend’s arm in delight. “You can go outside with me tomorrow! Right?! You have to!”

“Well.. If you said your charm worked.. I better use it then, right?” the dragon scratched his head as he stared at the small necklace that now hung around his neck. He would have had to hide it when he goes out tomorrow, just in case. He stared at his fae friend as he talked animatedly and he looked so very excited the dragon couldn’t help but to laugh at his silly antics.

Phichit gasped upon hearing his friend chuckle, and his eyes widened. “You laughed! Oh- My- This is a miracle!” the fae shouted and stared at the dragon’s face with an awed and astonished look and the dragon couldn’t help but blush at the attention.

“Stop that..” the dragon swatted his friend’s face away as he picked up several human clothing along the floor. He didn’t know whose wardrobe they were since him and Phichit only raided traveling merchants’ carts during the night. He was lucky there were cloaks, boots and tunics that fitted him, so he silently thanked whoever the owners of these clothes were.

“Let’s just call it a night, I want to sleep early.” The dragon headed towards his bed chamber and his fae friend trotted beside him.

“..And no, Phichit. You better go back to your place and sleep there.” The dragon said as they stopped at a large entrance that was situated between two huge boulders and the inside of it was a rather spacious chamber.

The fae pouted as he sighed and turned away. “Okay then.. If you say so.. but first..”

“But first?” the dragon stopped himself from entering his chamber as he turned back to face his friend but he was suddenly tackled by the fae. Good thing he had balanced himself well or else they would have fallen.

“My goodnight’s kiss.” Phichit whispered against the dragon’s lips as he captured his mouth with his own. Before the dragon could react, the fae pulled away and waved him a goodbye before he ran out of the cave, his footsteps light as he got outside and he licked his lips before pulling the hood of his cloak once more.

The dragon blinked a few times before shaking his head as he trodded back inside his chamber. His mind reeled and his stomach did flip flops as he laid down, still fully clothed, and he thought about what would happen tomorrow.

 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> I may update faster this week since I know I have to make it up to you guys.  
> ****  
> Comments, suggestions and violent reactions are still welcome. :D *wink wink*  
> *****


End file.
